


Signs of change

by IrisAntunes



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: After the end of the series, Five times + one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAntunes/pseuds/IrisAntunes
Summary: Five times that some people see Eva and realize that she and Jonas will not work.Five time + oneorChris and Eva through the eyes of someone else





	Signs of change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here I am again.
> 
> As I said before, English is not my language so this has been translated by google, so there is a big change of having multiple grammatical errors. I apologize now.
> 
> If anyone has already read one of my fanfictions, it will be noticed that I have the habit of doing this type of fanfiction (five times + one), but I'll warn you, I do not write very well. I do this because I enjoy myself, and I always write what I would like to read. So if you do not like it, do not blame me.

The first time (Jonas)

The first time, it's a week after Eid's party at Sana's house. They are gathered at Eva's house, talking, playing and laughing at each other. Just them. Like old times. No drink this time.

Eva is sitting on the couch, talking to Chris, he does not know what, but Chris says something and it is enough for Eva's smile to fall from her face, giving way to a sad look.

He tries not to think about what Chris might have said.

But then he realizes he does not need to think because in the second that Chris gets up to join the others on the other side of the room, he can see Eva's eyes stop at something on the other side of the room. He follows his eyes, and at first he sees nothing, but then he see, hanging there in Eva's jackets, there is a solitary blue jacket.

When he looks at Eva again, she is not sitting on the couch anymore. She is clutching the jacket with force and coarseness and walking to her room to probably keep it.

He pretends he does not see it as she heavily inhales the fabric of the jacket, closing her eyes to appreciate the scent of the perfume.

When she returns to the living room, after a time, more than enough time to store a jacket, there is a bottle of wine in her hand.

 

 

The second time (Vilde)

The girls are at Eva's house. This time it's just them, no boys, no parties, and no drinks.  
Just a group of friends getting together to talk.

Vilde is the first to notice the vase of purple hydrangeas on the bedside table. Her first thought is that the flowers are a gift from Jonas, but then she remembers when Eva and Jonas dated and in the stories Eva told, Jonas does not look exactly romantic.

Then she asks.

"Oh, they're from Chris's"

This is the last sentence she says for the rest of the afternoon. She spends all her time looking at the flowers or smiling at Noora without really hearing what she say.

Vilde spends the afternoon looking at Eva. She does not do it on purpose. She simply can not stop staring at the way she looks at the flowers and then at her hands, then at the flowers and then at the floor.

That's why she can not control herself when she catches her looking at the flowers again.

"You miss him."

Instantly Vilde covers his mouth with his hands. Quickly glancing at the girls trying to guess what Eva's reaction would be. She expected her to giggle, mock or simply scream as she was happy that Chris had finally let go of her and she could finally be with Jonas without feeling guilty.  
What she get, was a brief, quick whisper.

"I do."

 

The third time (Noora)

 

The third time, it happened when a girl decided to throw a party and the girls went. The party was not so cool. But Noora did not care less, since she spent the whole party with Eva.

Listening to his talk non stop, murmuring absurd things like "Can I paint a horse of rose like a unicorn?"  
But in the midst of so many solitary and loose words, the girl can identify a phrase. It's the biggest thing Eva's been saying all day long. It is a sigh, slowly. It's hard to understand why Eva is stumbling on words, but she makes an effort.

"I miss Chris, you know He would be here with me, with that perfect mouth and that wonderful smell. God, he can not hear me say that, He would be all silly, with that ego bigger than his ass. Have you seen his ass Noora? Is Huge, really big. Big, that's a good word.

Noora says nothing, she does not know exactly what to say, and yet Eva does not actually pause to hear the answers. She just keeps talking.

"You know, once we got to this party, you were in London with William, anyway, we went to this party and Damn, Chris was hot. I was too, but Chris was more. I think he's cuter than me. He says I'm wrong, that I'm beautiful and that he loves my smile But he lied, right? I mean, if he thinks I'm beautiful and he likes me why did he left me alone? ''  
Again, she does not wait for an answer. She simply took the bottle of wine that was stuck, got up and returned to dance as if she had said nothing.

But Noora cannot forget. She can not forget the look in her sad eyes when she speaks of Chris, but it still shines. And she knows, oh, she knows. Tomorrow, when Eva wakes up, she will not remember saying anything like that, nothing about how she misses Chris or how beautiful his eyes are.

But Noora knows, she knows the feeling will still be there. And she knows Eva will try to hide it again.

 

The fourth time (the mother of Eva)

 

She realizes. Eva may don't believed, but she knows a lot about what happens in her daughter's life. Like the fact that she and Jonas are '' seeing each other '' again. And the truth be told, she does not like to see them together. Don't get it wrong, it's not that she does not like Jonas or has something against him. She's simply not blind. She sees the way Eva looks tired lately, and she has not seen him worried once. He did not even call.

And she's a mother. Mothers always want the best for their children. And she knows Eva is more than capable of finding a better boyfriend than Jonas.

But as a mother, she knows her daughter. That's why she says nothing. Do not intrude. She's stays in hers, just watching.

But when she arrives on a trip to find Eva's sleeping on the couch, clinging to a blue jacket she's sure of, does not belong to Jonas (she's already seen the photos on Eva's cell phone. She does not think anyone is capable of making Eva smile like The boy wearing the jacket in the photo, so she makes a point of decorating the boy's face) she can not avoid the smile that cracks on her lips.

And when she hears the whisper that falls from the lips of an Eva still asleep, she notices something. She does not have to worry about Eva and Jonas together, because it is more than clear that it will not last.

And she just end learn why.

'' Chris ... "

 

The fifth time (Jonas)

 

The fifth time, it's the last kiss Eva has that Jonas receives, it's when he really realizes that Eva is no longer in his.

It is the first time he sees the color disappear from Eva's face at the mere mention of a name, it is the first time he notices the tears falling from his eyes by another person. It's the first time he sees her really scared of something.

He had never seen her so fragile, not even when Ingrid had left or when Iben had hit her or when they had finished for the first time. And the fact that she's crying for Chris just makes him feel worse.

It all started in school. They were seated, all together when William arrived. Noora was the first to get up and run to him, but he is the first to realize that William is not exactly happy. He says something to Noora and the smile falls from his lips. She looks at Eva slowly, but says nothing. She does not need to, the look in her eyes is enough for Eva to know that she will not hear good news.

Eva realizes, the smile slowly fading from her lips. Noora still says nothing, she looks at William, as if seeking help.

"Chris is in the hospital"

For a moment, silence is all that Jonas can hear, and then the noise of the coffee cup in Eva's hands falling on the floor. He looks at her slowly, and what he sees, oh what he sees scares the hell out of him. Eva is white, literally. His face is suddenly white, colorless. And when she speaks, Jonas does not think he has ever heard her sound so fragile.

"What?''

William looks at her, staring at her. And then tells her about how a drunk driver threw Chris's car off the route and about how Chris came out wounded, slow. Eva looks at him in shock, then grabs her bag in a hurry and leaves pushing him into his car.   
"Eva!!!!"

He hears one of the girls scream for eva, in vain, since she does not even seem to hear. She just gets into William's car without even waiting for him or Noora.

When he sees her again, it's in the hospital. He's with the girls and the boys, and it's only some time after she and William arrived but Eva does not seem to realize they're there.

She's sitting in the hospital waiting room, her eyes are red and she's staring at the hospital's white wall as if something was coming out. When Noora sits by her side, placing her hand on her shoulder, she jumps up and down on the chair as if waking.

"Hey, girl."

He heard Noora say, smiling sadly. Eva shakes her head, a tiny smile cracking on her lips.

'' He is sleeping. The doctor says his ribs are broken and he's probably going to have to spend a few days here. But he is fine"

Jonas finally finds his voice to ask.

''Have you seen him?"

He asks sitting beside her and grabbing her hands. Eva glances at her entwined fingers before answering the question.

''No. They would not let me in. Family only. William entered "

He looks at her, watching the way her eyes fall back into his hands.  
And then when the waiting-room door opens and Emma rushes in, he pretends not to see the way Eva's eyes close as she sighs slowly. He pretends not to see the way she looks at Emma. And he pretends not to feel as she grabs his hands tighter.

He pretends he does not see the way how Eva suddenly seems bothered by him holding her hands. He simply closes his eyes and lets his head fall on the back of the chair.

He wakes up with Isak poking him. William is coming back from the hospital room, Eva is standing beside him, just like Emma.

He pretends not to hear the sob that falls from Eva's mouth when William says the doctors allowed Chris's girlfriend to come and Emma heads to the bedroom. He watched her pretend that the fact that Emma is going to see him before she does not hurt her. And he pretends he does not hear his tears falling on the hospital floor.  
He pretends he does not realize the fact that she does not even try to disguise the fact that Chris is important to her.

When Emma returns from Chris's room, she is crying. Eva gets up and runs to her. Worry stamped in her face.

"He's fine, go see him"

Jonas does not even see when Eva enters the room. He just sits on the hospital floor and waits for her. He does not even notice when Emma sits down next to him.

"She's in love with him, you know, and I think he's in love with her, too."

He does not respond, but when the doctor finally lets them see him, he finds her sleeping beside Chris, his hands gripping tightly against his, and he knows Emma was right.  
He finally realized the truth. Eva was his once, but now, now there is no room for him in his heart. Chris just took up the whole space.

 

The time when Eva realizes she and Jonas would never work.

 

She's lying next to Chris in the small hospital bed. It's small and cramped, but Eva had not had such a good night's sleep in days.

His hands are clenched between his, his face wedged between Chris's shoulders.

 

She finally realized why she and Jonas were not working. Why they would never work. She finally understood why she still kept the chris jacket hidden between her clothes, and why she still left the flowers he gave her over the head of her bed even though they were dying, why she still slept in one of her sweaters, she Finally figured out why she stole it first of all, she finally realized what was on her face all this time.

She and Jonas would never worked because her heart does not belong to him. And now, it does not even belong to her. It only took a few weeks of suffering and an accident for Eva Mohn to realize that she was in love with Christoffer Schistad.

She lay next to him again, but this time, she did not sleep. She spent all her time observing the way Chris's eyebrows were, and the way he slept with his mouth half open but did not snore. She spent all her time listening to the little noises he made while slept.

And when Chris finally opened her eyes to her, she could not control the words that popped out of her mouth.

'' Ow Damn It "

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me, what do you think?


End file.
